This invention relates to a digital electronic musical instrument which is provided with a plurality of musical tone control means and which synthesizes musical tone signals produced by the musical tone control means to provide a musical tone.
Various musical tones can be preset in an electronic musical instrument such as an electronic piano and an electronic organ. The player selects desired musical tones from the preset ones, thus playing a tone. The known electronic musical instrument of this type is provided with one digital circuit system, i.e. one musical tone control means which can produce various musical tones.
A musical tone produced by any conventional musical instrument varies very delicately. If a digital electronic musical instrument is to produce a musical tone which varies as much delicately, it requires a much complicated and highly sophisticated control means. In other words, if one musical tone control means is to produce such a delicately changing musical tone, it has to become complicated and difficult to design.
Thus it seems nearly impossible to produce a musical tone by means of one musical tone control means, which is richer and more pleasant than those produced by the electronic musical instrument available at present. An electronic musical instrument which is more simple in system structure and which can yet produce richer and more pleasant musical tones is now strongly desired.
It is an object of this invention to provide a digital electronic musical instrument provided with a plurality of musical tone control means in which various musical tone data are preset and from which various musical tone signals are delivered and with a keyboard including a set of performance keys which are selectively depressed to operate all the musical tone control means, whereby the musical tone signals produced by the musical tone control means are synthesized to provide a rich and pleasant musical tone.